It had to be her
by loveforever7250
Summary: It just had to be her. Running into the alley, starring down at her, she looked so, so lifeless. So helpless. She didn't look like Olivia. FO.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer. Own nothing. Dick wolf owns, so yeah, R&R please. oh, and FO pairing.

A woman walked into the 1-6 presinct. She knew what she was going to say, but she was upset that she had to leave the woman she found in the alley. She walked up to a detective and started ranting.

'Please! Please you have to help her!!' she scremed. Fin put his hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down. He was the only one there.  
'Shhh, calm down. Who?' he asked her. She looked upset.  
'I-I don't know. I found someone in an alley, and she looks like she needs help. I think she's unconciouss.' she screamed at him. Fin rushed out with her and ran to the alley behind the station. He gasped. There he saw her. Lying on the ground, bloody, clothes torn, was Olivia Benson. He ran to her and picked her up in his arms, and ran into the presinct. He layed her down on top of the desk. 'Liv, Liv, come on baby girl, wake up honey.' he pleaded with her.  
'Fin...' she moaned softly, so he could barely hear her. He could see that she was trying to sit up, but he stopped her. 'Liv, honey you have to sit down. Do you know what happened to you?' he asked, thinking the worst. She leaned into his chest and started crying. 'He r-r-ra-ra-raped m-m-me.' she sobbed. He expected the worst, and the worst was what he got. He held her close to him, and let her sob in his chest. 'C'mon Liv, we have to get you to the hospitol.' he said as she nodded. He lifted her into his arms and ran to the car. He buckled her in, and sped off to the hospitol. Once she was admitted he was told to stay in the waiting area. He paced back and forth untill Cragen had entered. 'What the hell happened?!' he screamed. Fin looked up at him, then looked back down.  
'I don't really know captain. I found her in the alley behind the station. All she told me was that she was raped.' he sighed. He looked up at Cragen, and saw the mask of horror on his face. 'Damn.' that was all he could say. He didn't know what else there WAS to say. His 'daughter' was raped, beaten, and left to die in an alley. This man would never see daylight again, if he, or anyone else on the squad had anything to say about it. After a few silent moments, a doctor came out.  
'Family of Olivia Benson.' he said, as Elliot Stabler and John Munch walked into the room. They were both out of breath from running to the hospitol. 'That's us. How is she?' Fin asked eagerly. The doctor looked at him and sighed. 'Miss Benson wasn't a happy camper in surgery. When we tried to do the rape kit, she, well she freaked out on us. We had to sedate her, and, well...' the doctor stutered. Everyone looked confused. 'Come out with it already doc!' Elliot yelled. The doctor sighed. 'Miss Benson is in a coma.' everyone gasped. 'We are not sure when- or if- she will wake up. The sedation must have done something to her body. She flatlined a couple of times, but we were able to bring her back. She can't breath on her own now, so she is using a resporator. You all may go in to see her, usually only one at a time, but considering the circumstances, I'll let you all go in.' the doctor said, then walked off. Everyone got up and walked into her room, only to gasp at the sight infront of them. She was laying on the bed, her eyes were closed, becuase of the coma, and the resporator was in her mouth. Everyone walked up to the bed. They were all so speechless.  
'She looks so, so lifeless.' John said, breaking the silence. No one could say anything, they just looked at her untill visiting hourse were over. Before they could leave the doctor spoke up. 'Is there a detective Tutuola here?' he asked. Fin looked up at him, confused. 'Yeah, that's me.' he said. The doctor looked over at him.  
'You are listed as Miss Benson's next of kin. You may stay here with her overnight if you wish.' he said, and Fin was full of relief. He didn't want to leave her in the first place. He just nodded his head and sat back down on the chair next to her bed. Everyone else went over and kissed her forehead, then walked out of the room. He took her hand in hers, and let the tears finally fall down his face. He let them fall for a few minutes, then wiped them away, and fell asleep. The next mornig John was the first one there. He walked into the room to see Fin sitting there, just looking at her. 'Fin, she's going to be okay.' he said, trying to convince him, even though it didn't convince himself. Fin looked up at him. 'I know John, but she just looks so, lifeless, so useless. John she can't even breath on her own!' he said to him. John sighed.'Fin, Liv's a fighter. She's gonna make it. You'll see. She'll cough up that that resporator soon. Just wait and see.' he said,  
wanting his friend to feel better. Fin smiled, 'I know man, she IS a fighter. You're right, she will make it.' he said. John smiled back at him then they both looked at Olivia. They both looked away from her and started talking. Minutes later they heard coughing. They both immediatly looked at Olivia. 'John call for a nurse'  
Fin screamed to him. A nurse came in quickly and took out the resporator. The doctor came in then. 'All right, this is a very good sign. She can now breath on her own. We still don't know when she will wake up, but it looks like it will be sooner than we were thinking.' Fin and John both nodded in relief. The doctor smiled and walked out of the room. John looked at his watch and cursed under his breath. 'Sorry Fin, I have to go to work and do all of OUR paperwork since the captain gave you time off to stay here with her.' he said feighing anger. Fin just laughed. 'Yeah, seeya man. I'll call if something changes' he said. John walked out and a nurse walked back in. 'Detective? The doctor wanted me to tell you to try and talk to her. We are not sure if she can hear you or not, but if she can, maybe hearing you voice will help her wake up sooner.' she said smiling, then walked out. Fin went up to Olivia and sat on the edge of her bed.

'Hey baby girl. The doctors aren't sure if you can hear me or not, but told me to try and talk to you. I'm so sorry this had to happen to you honey. I wish I could have been there to protect you. I'm so sorry baby girl.' he said to the unconsoiuss body. He took her hand and just kept talking to her. 'Everyone misses you. We need you honey. More than you know. We can't function without you with us.' he said sadly to her. He felt a small, sudden pressure on his hand. His head shot up. 'Liv? Liv honey? Can you hear me? If you can hear me, squeeze my hand again.' he said in desperation. He felt her squeeze his hand again. 'Liv, c'mon baby girl open your eyes.' he said. Her eyes started fluttering, untill they finally opened. 'F-Fin?' she asked, confused. She sat up, and Fin's arms were around her. She was awake. Finally, awake. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer. I own nothing. Blah blah blah. Everything belongs to Dick Wolf. yada yada yada. Same old same old. R&R please!

She continued sobbing into his chest. She tried her hardest to stop, but she just couldn't. He rubbed the small of her back, whispering words of comfort to her.  
'Shh. It's okay baby girl. I'm here. I'm here.' he said to her, wishing that this could all just go away. She looked up at him. He wiped her tears away from her face.  
'Please. Please d-don't l-leave me. I can't be alone. I can't. I can't.' she repeated herself over and over. He just held her tighter against him. Wanting to take the pain away. 'I'm not gonna leave you honey. Never. I promise you baby girl.' he said. 'Do you want me to call the guys?' he asked her. The only response he got was a nod, and that was good enough. 'Okay.' he said, while pulling out his phone, he dialed Elliots first. 'Stabler' he heard on the other end. 'Elliot, it's me. She's awake'  
and thats all he said and heard the other line go dead. He called Cragen. 'Cragen' he heard. 'Cap it's me. She's awake.' he said. 'Oh thank God. I'll tell John. We'll be right there.' he said then hung up. 'Their on their way honey. Your family's coming. We're all here for you.' he said to her. Her crying seemed to stop, and now just silent tears rolled down her face. 'I wan't him to die. I wan't him to die for what he did to me Fin.' she said, getting his attention. 'Baby girl, we all do. Now, do you remember everything that happened?' he asked. She nodded, then took a deep breath. 'I took a cab home on Friday, after work. I got out of the cap, and walked up the stairs to my appartment. I was about to open my door when he grabbed me from behind. I tried to fight back. I fought back the best I could, but he was too strong for me. He dragged me into his appartment, and ductaped my mouth shut, then shoved me into a bag. He took me to a warehouse. He took me out of the bag and chained me to the wall' she sobbed. By now it was hard for her to even talk. 'Honey, you can wait, you don't have to tell me now.' he said knowing she wasn't ready for this. 'No, I can do this.' she said. 'The only time he ever let me off, was to rape me, which he did about six times a day. I think I was there for, um, I think I was there untill yesturday. He dumped me in the alley last night.' she sobbed even harder. She knew what he was thinking: 'I'm gonna kill that SOB.' she leaned back into his chest and sobbed. He picked her up slightly off the bed, and sat down, laying her ontop of him. 'Shhhh. It's okay honey. I'm here.  
I'm not gonna leave you.' he said. Moments later, Elliot ran in.

'Liv! Oh thank god you're okay!' he said racing to the side of her bed. He kissed her forehead and hugged her. 'How are you feeling?' he asked. She just sighed and looked up at him, giving him an obvious answer. He just nodded his head and sat down next to her. Just then, Don and John ran in. They were at her side in an instant. 'Hey Liv. It's good to see you awake.' her 'father' said to her. He went over and kissed her forehead, as did John. They sat there talking for a few minutes.  
She tried to sit up, but was stopped by an escrutiating pain in her side. She screamed bloody murder. 'Damn it!' she screamed and layed back down, exhuasted from the pain. A doctor rushed in and gave her some more pain medication. 'Miss Benson, I suggest you don't do that.' he said. 'No really?!' she said sarcastically.  
She immediatly regreted it and apologized to the doctor. He nodded and walked out of the room. All of a sudden she burst into tears. Everyone looked at her in shock, as she leaned into Fin's chest and continued to cry hystarically. 'What's wrong honey?' Fin asked her with confusion and concern. 'I-I'm s-s-sorry.' she cried. Everyone looked at her sadly. 'Sweetie why are you apologizing?' Elliot asked. 'I couldn't d-defend m-myself. I c-couldn't s-stop him.' she sobbed, finding herself back in Fin's arms. 'Don't think like that baby girl, not even for a second. This is NOT your fault. He grabbed you from behind, and was twice your size. You couldn't do anything to stop him, and it's not your fault.' Fin told her, letting her sob in his arms. She just nodded, telling them that she knows that. They all stayed with her untill visiting hours were over. Fin was the only one to stay. He wasn't going to leave her again.

TWO DAYS LATER

Olivia woke up in her hospitol bed and immediatly looked to her side to see if Fin was still there. He wasn't. She started to panic. She looked around the room and saw him talking to Elliot. Neither of them noticed she was awake. She felt the need to be in his warm embrace, and before she knew it, she was crying. Fin rushed over and held her in his arms, and once she stopped crying, he knew that was what she needed. 'It's okay honey, I'm here. I'm here.' he said to her, trying to calm her. Fin looked at Elliot, he could see the concern in his eyes. He walked out of the room, and Fin knew he was going to get George. He just held her closer to him. 'Fin?' he heard. 'What is it sweetheart?' he asked her. He saw a single tear fall from her eyes. He wiped it away almost immediatly. 'When can I go home?' she asked sadly. He could tell she wanted to get out of here, but she didn't want to go back home. 'Honey, you can't stay at your place. You are gonna stay with me at my place.' he said and saw a small smile on her face. 'Okay.' she said softly. George walked in and saw her, crying in Fin's arms. He would have to try his best to keep professionalism. He looked at Fin and Fin nodded. He looked at Olivia and sighed. 'Liv, I have to step out for a while.' he could see the panic in her eyes. 'I'll be back soon. Talk to George okay? Promise me?' he asked her, and she nodded sadly. 'Okay, I'll be back.' he said and kissed the top of her head. He walked out of the room and George walked over to her and sat down on the chair next to her bed. 'Hey Liv. How are you feeling?' he asked her. 'Terrible.  
I was raped, beaten, and left to die in an alley. He kept me in that damn warehouse for four days! He raped me at least six times a day, and smacked me around with a fricken' belt!' she screamed. She broke down crying again, and I put my arm around her to try and calm her down. 'Liv, it's okay, you're safe now.' he said.  
But she just reacted with anger. 'Don't you DARE tell me I'm safe!!! I'm not safe! Don't tell me I'm SAFE!!! DON'T!!!' she screamed at him. At that moment, Fin ran in and and puased at the door to see her crying hystarically. She saw him and ran into his arms. 'I can't do it. I can't. Everyone keeps telling me I'm safe. I'm not safe. I'm not safe. Not untill he's dead.' she sobbed into his chest. He sighed, as did George. 'It's okay honey. I'm here.' he said to her softly. A nurse came in and handed Fin her discharge papers. He signed them, then she signed them. 'Okay baby girl. Let's get you out of here.' he said to her. She nodded and started to get up, but was halted when a sharp shooting pain ripped through her side. She screamed in pain, and Fin ran up to her, and picked her up and carried her out of the building into his car. They went to her house to grab her things and then went to his house. He parked the car and looked back at her. She had fallen asleep and he didn't have that heart to wake her up. He picked her up and carried her into the house and layed her in his bed. He was just about to fall asleep on the couch when he heard a loud scream coming from his bedroom.

'NO!! NO! LEAVE ME ALONE! STOP!! GET OFF ME! NO!!!' she screamed at the top of her lungs. Fin ran into the room and shook her awake. She shot up like a rocket and fell into his arms. 'Shhhh it's okay honey. It was just a nightmare. You're okay. I'm here.' he continued to whisper comforting words to her, untill he thought she was asleep. He started to get up but was stopped when he grabbed his arm. 'Please. Please don't leave me.' she whispered. His heart broke right there and then. He pulled back the covers and slipped into the bed with her, craddeling her in his arms. Slowely they both fell into a dreamless sleep. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaim. I owns nothing. Belongs to Dick Wolf. You all have probably heard that enough to last you a life time by now xD lol. well, R&R as always :D

When Fin woke up, Olivia was nowhere in sight. He started to panic. He ran all around his appartment, till he finally found her lying on his bathroom floor, tears running down her face. 'Liv? Honey what are you doing down there?' he asked confused. She whipered. 'Cold...' she managed to choke out. He went up to her and put his hand to her forehead. 'Shit! Liv you're burning up. C'mon, we have to get you to the hospitol.' he nearly screamed. 'Tired..' she whispered. He picked her up and ran to the car, calling Elliot on the way.

'Stabler.' he heard on the other end. 'El, it's Fin, I woke up this morning and found Olivia lying on the bathroom floor, she's burning up like crazy, and I'm taking her back to Mercy.' Fin said into the phone.  
'Damn! Okay, I'll be there as soon as possible.' he said then hung up the phone. Fin raced to the hospitol and got there two minutes later. He picked her up out of the car and carried her into the building. He stopped at the check in desk. 'I'm detective Tutuola, this is Detective Benson, she's burning up like crazy and can barely stand on her own, she just left here yesturday, she needs to be checked out again.' he said as calmly as physically possible, still yelling. The nurse at the desk nodded quickly and called for a doctor and a gurny. She was taken away and at that moment Elliot ran in. He looked at Fin and they both sat down in the waiting area, for what seemed like years. They sat in complete silence, untill a doctor came out. 'Family of Olivia Benson?' he had asked, as Fin and Elliot jumped out of their chairs. 'That's us! Is she going to be okay?!' they both demanded to know. 'Miss Benson is going to be fine. Her fever was caused by extreme stress, and seeing the week she's had, explains it. She'll stay here over night, or untill we can get the fever to calm down. She's in her room now, crying hystarically. She's asking for a' he paused and looked down at his clipboard. 'Fin Tutuola, and Elliot Stabler. Is that you?' he asked as they both nodded. 'Okay.  
She's in room 14C, third door on the left.' he said with a small smile. They walked into her room, and Fin was automatically at her side, holding her in a tight embrace, allowing her to sob in his arms. After ten minutes, her sobbing softened to hickups, then just silent tears rolled down her face. Fin kissed the top of her head, and held her closer to him. Elliot walked over slowely, also kissing the top of her head, and sat down on the chair beside Fin. 'Liv, honey, I have to go,  
but I'll call you later to see how you're doing okay sweetie?' Elliot asker her. He didn't want to leave, but he didn't have much of a choice. 'Okay, Bye El. Love you bro.' she had said the last part of the sentence with a sad smile. Elliot smiled back at her. 'Love you too sis.' he said with a chuckle. He kissed her forehead and walked out of the room. Olivia sighed. 'What is it honey?' Fin asked her. His eyes were filled with concern. 'Nothing, I'm fine.' she said with an obvious fake smile. Fin, who didn't want to push her any further when she was so vulnerable, just nodded, and pulled her back into her arms. Her mind was filling with so many thoughts, but the one that stood out the most, was the one that huanted her at night, the one she fell asleep crying about, the one she dreamt about:  
If only he knew what he's doing to me. she thought, not knowing she was thinking outloud again. Fin looked at her confused. 'What who's doing to you honey'  
She looked at him with shock in her eyes, she couldn't let him know how she felt, she couldn't risk him leaving her, yes, she would be fine with Elliot, he was her brother, but she needed Fin, she needed him. 'No-nothing.' she stuttered. He looked at her in disbelief. 'No, sweetie what's wrong?' The only answer he got was her arms suddenly flew around his neck, she couldn't see his face, but she figured it was full of shock, which it was, mixed with utter happiness, and confusion.  
He knew he loved her, but what he didn't know was that she loved him just as much. Somehow, she had to tell him, without saying anything, and without freaking him out. He kissed her forehead, and she held him tighter. She wanted to be as close to him as possible. He picked her up and layed her ontop of him.  
He swore he could see her smile, and for once, it wasn't sad, or fake. It was a real Olivia Benson smile. He smiled. 'Liv?' he asked. She looked up at him, then looked back down. 'Yeah Fin?' she asked. 'I love you.' he told her. He saw her smile go from small, to large, in just two seconds. She looked up at him, and leaned in to kiss him. He held her as tight as possible without killing her, and they only pulled apart when air was needed. She layed her head on his chest, and still smiling, fell into a peacefull sleep. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaim. I own nothing, same old, same old. Belongs to Dick Wolf. R&R please!

When Olivia woke up, she took notice to a strong force on her waist. She looked up and saw Fin sleeping, his arms around her. She smiled at herself, remembering the events that took place the night before. She leaned back into his chest and fell back asleep.

A few hours later Fin woke up, noticing her in his arms. Like Olivia he smiled to himself, and then saw her eyes flutter open. She smiled up at him, and he returned the gesture. She sat up slowly, as did he. His arms were still wrapped around hers as John walked in and chuckled at the sight.

'Well hello there.' He said, still laughing. Fin and Olivia looked at him then laughed along with him.

'Hey man, what are you doing here?' Fin asked him, putting an arm around Olivia. John took note of this also. Olivia, though got many hours of sleep, was still very tired. She yawned and laid her head on his chest. He chuckled. 'Liv, you got like fifteen hours of sleep last night, and you're STILL tired?' he asked with a laugh. She joined in, nodding casually.

'Hey, just because I got a good night's sleep doesn't mean I can't be tired!' she feigned anger, but he didn't buy it.

'Yeah, yeah, Liv, you can do that all you want, I don't buy it!' he exclaimed. She laughed back at him and leaned in to kiss him, obviously forgetting that John was still there. He cleared his throat, and Olivia just looked at him, and then went back to kissing Fin. Fin took pleasure in this. John just looked at them and laughed, while Olivia broke apart from Fin and threw her pillow at him.

'Hey! What was that for?!' he yelled, as Olivia and Fin just laughed. He wrapped his arms around her and she leaned into his chest.


End file.
